Grand Ole Opry Twilight Style!
by Ascended Angel
Summary: the gang sing country songs Yeah! I do not own Twilight, or the songs featured in the story. so don't sue!
1. Not a Day Goes By

i am suffering from writer's block on all of my other stories so i came up with this.

* * *

Grand Ole Opry (Twilight style!!)

Chapter 1: Jake's song

No POV

Edward, Bella, and the rest of the Cullens were filling into the School auditorium.

"I can't believe that the school is actually holding a country karaoke night, I mean we aren't in Nashville." Edward complained.

"What I can't believe is that Esme signed us all up, and Jacob is actually coming and I think he is singing this should be interesting." Bella said as the lights dimmed and Jacob walked out on stage. He was wearing a cowboy hat, jeans and a white t-shirt. He picked up his guitar and started to play.

"Does the dog actually think Bella will choose him after this?" Alice thought

"this is pathetic." Jasper thought.

"Row row row you boat gently down the stream." Emmett sang in his head. Edward blocked him out there was no way he wanted to listen to that.

I still wait for the phone  
In the middle of the night  
Thinking you might call me  
If your dreams don't turn out right  
And it still amazes me  
That I lie here in the dark  
Wishin' you were next to me  
With your head against my heart

If you asked me how I'm doing  
I'd say just fine  
But the truth is, baby  
If you could read my mind

Not a day goes by  
That I don't think of you  
After all this time  
You're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain  
Locked so deep inside  
That baby, baby, oh, baby  
Not a day goes by

Minutes turn to hours  
And the hours to days  
Seems it's been forever  
That I felt this way

The song ended and the crowd clap, then the annoying announcer dude walked back on stage and said "Next up is Miss Bella Swan."

Bella smiled she had her song all picked out it was perfect.

* * *

What do you think By the way the song featrured here is called Not a Day Goes By by Lonestar. 


	2. Perfect

Chapter 2: Perfect.

Bella's POV

I walked out on stage trying not to trip, I managed it. I was wearing tight jeans a baby doll blouse, cow boy boots and a black cowboy hat. I took my place in front of the microphone as the music began; Edward was going to love this. I smiled.

_If you don't take me to Paris  
On a lover's getaway  
It's all right, it's all right  
If I'd rather wear your t-shirt  
Than a sexy negligee  
It's all right, it's all right  
Every dinner doesn't have to be candlelit  
It's kinda nice to know that it doesn't have to be  
Perfect  
Baby every little piece  
Of the puzzle doesn't always fit  
Perfectly  
Love can be rough around the edges  
tattered at the seams  
But honey if it's good enough for you  
It's good enough for me  
_I looked down at the audience and picked out Edward's form he was holding his cell phone up and swaying with the music, Emmett looked like he was scared.

_If your mother doesn't like  
The way I treat her baby boy _(Sorry Esme)_  
It's all right, it's all right  
If in every wedding picture  
My daddy looks annoyed _(you know he would)

Perfect  
Baby every little piece

Of the puzzle doesn't always fit  
Perfectly  
Love can be rough around the edges  
tattered at the seams  
But honey if it's good enough for you  
It's good enough for me

You don't mind if I show up late for everything  
And when you lose your cool it's kinda cute to me  
Ain't it nice to know that we don't have to be

Perfect  
Baby every little piece  
Of the puzzle doesn't always fit  
Perfectly  
Love can be rough around the edges  
tattered at the seams  
But honey if it's good enough for you  
It's good enough for me

As soon as the notes faded Edward was up on the stage, he whispered in my ear "Stay here, I want to sing to you."

I smiled and nodded. He took the mic from me and said "this song is dedicated to the love of my life Bella Swan." I imagine Jessica and Laruen were fuming with jealousy by now. Edward took my hand as the music began. he started to sing in a beautifuly low voice.

Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover  
Would we walk even closer until the trip was over  
And would it be okay if I didn't know the way

"I love your voice." I said, it was true his voice was ten times better than mine.

If I gave you my hand would you take it  
And make me the happiest man in the world  
If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl  
Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea  
Help me tie up the ends of a dream  
I gotta know, would you go with me

He took me in his arms and kissed me as the last notes faded.

"Well that was wonderful Next up is Jessica!" The Announcer dude called.

* * *

Uh oh what will Jessica sing? tune in next time to find out. the songs feautered in this chapter are Perfect by Sara Evans and Would you go with me by Josh Turner. i love him!!!! 


	3. Why Not Me?

Chapter 3: Why Not Me?

Bella's POV

As Edward and I walked past Jessica she tripped me. I would have hit my head on the stage steps if Edward hadn't caught me and set me upright. "Thanks" I whispered as we sat down.

"Not a problem, Bella that is why I am here." Edward chuckled lightly.

Jessica was wearing a dress that went stopped mid-thigh and showed way too much cleavage if you ask me. She smiled at Edward and blew him a kiss; I felt Edward's arm rest around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

The music started to play and she started to sing horribly off tune.

_You've been lookin' for love all around the world  
Baby, don't you know this country girl's still free?_ ("Jessica is as far from being a country girl as I am from being human." Edward whispered. I giggled.)_  
Why not me?  
Well, you've finally come down to your old hometown  
Your Kentucky girl's been waiting patiently  
Why not me? _

(chorus)

Why not me on a rainy day?  
Why not me to love your cares away?  
Why not me?  
Why not me when the nights get cold?  
Why not me when you're growin' old? ("Because I won't grow old." Edward whispered again)  
_  
Why not me? _

You've been searchin' from here to singapore  
Ain't it time that you notice the girl next door, baby  
Why not me?  
You had to see if the world was round  
It's time that you learned how good settlin' down could be  
Why not me?

(repeat chorus)

You've been lookin' for love all around the world  
Baby, don't you know this country girl's still free?

(repeat and fade)

Baby, why not me? 

There was a weak applause as Jessica finished the song, she huffed and ran out of the Auditorium.

"Er… that was interesting… Next up Esme and Carlisle Cullen!" the announcer called

"_Who let the adults sign up?" _Emmett thought. I shrugged

"_Don't worry Edward we aren't going to be embarrassing." _Carlisle thought. I gave them a thumbs up sign as they got on stage. The out two stools right by each other and sat with Esme on the right, Carlisle on the left. The music began.

_Carlisle  
Livin' my life in slow hell.  
Different girl every night at the hotel.  
I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days.  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey.  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me.  
Lord, I wonder if I'll ever change my ways. _

I put your picture away.  
Sat down and cried today.  
I can't lok at you while I'm lying, next to her.

I put your picture away.  
Sat down and cried today.  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to her.  
"Damn" Every body thought 

_Oooooooooo _

Esme  
I called you last night in the hotel.  
Everyone knows, but they won't tell.  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me somethin', just ain't right.  
I've been waiting on you for long time.  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine.  
I ain't heard from from you in three damn nights.

I put your picture away.  
I wonder where you've been.  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to him.

I put your picture away.  
I wonder where you've been.  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to him.

Oooooooooo

I saw you yesterday with an old friend.

Carlisle  
It was the same old same "how have you been?".

BOTH

Since you've been gone my world's been, dark and gray.

Carlisle

You reminded me of brighter days  
Esme 

_Hoped you were coming home to stay. _

I was headed to church.  
Carlisle 

_I was off the drink you away! _

BOTH

I thought about you for a long time.  
Can't seem to get you off my mind.  
I can't understand why we're livin', life this way.

I found your picture today.  
I swear I'll change my ways.  
I just called to say "I want you, to come back home.".

Oooooooooo

I found your picture today.  
I swear I'll change my ways.  
I just called to say "I want you, to come back home.".

I just called to say "I love you, come back home.". 

"Who knew they could sing like that?" Emmett said. Alice smiled sheepishly; she had a vision, but didn't tell us.

"Alice you could have given us a heads up." I said shaking my head.

"You're the mind reader I thought you would have found out." Alice replied as she got up to go sing.


	4. How Do I?

Chapter 4: Restless

Jasper's POV

Alice stood on stage and blew me a kiss. Edward was grinning from ear to ear; I hope that is a good sign. The music started to play; I recognized the song right away. It was Alice's favorite country song for some reason

Her sweet voice filled the Auditorium.

_How do I  
get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
Your my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life.  
_I felt as the mood in the in the room changed from happy to almost sad matching the song perfectly. _  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live? _

She knew I felt the same way, I love her, and never want her to leave.

Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I would be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in My life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?...

Please tell me baby..

How do I go on?  
If you ever leave  
Well baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know your everything good in My life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live

"_You will never have to find out." _I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smirk. I hated his ability sometimes.

In the middle of the song Emmett got up saying "he had to go change for his song, I was very afraid.

Emmett's POV

They were going to love this!! My song is going to be great!!

* * *

What will Emmett sing? tune in next time. the song featured is How do I by Leann Rimes 


	5. If I Was Jesus

Chapter 5: If I Was Jesus.

Bella's POV

Emmett took the stage, oh my gosh, he was wearing a biblical costume, sandals,and was that a wig? I looked at Edward and asked "should I be afraid?"

"Very" Edward replied

The music played and Emmett started to sing.

_If I Was Jesus, I'd have some real long hair  
A robe and some sandals, is exactly what I'd wear  
I'd be the guy at the party, turnin' water to wine  
Yeah me and my disciples, we'd have a real good time._

"What the hell?" I asked

"Well, I'll be dammed, Emmett can sing." Jasper said (**no, pun intened, but come on its is funny)**

"He is not coming into the room for three months after this." Rosalie hissed.

_Ooh and I'd lay my life down for you (woooooh)  
And I show you who's the boss (woooooh)  
I'd forgive you and adore you  
While I was hangin' on your cross  
If I Was Jesus.  
_Alice and Edward were laughing there heads off, she had seen this coming, and did nothing to stop it!

Ooh and I'd lay my life down for you (woooooh)  
And I show you who's the boss (woooooh)  
I'd forgive you and adore you  
While I was hangin' on your cross  
If I Was Jesus.

If I Was Jesus, I'd come back from the dead  
And I'd walk on some water, just to mess with your head  
I know your dark little secrets, I'd look you right in the face  
And I'd tell you I love you, with Amazing Grace.

Ooh and I'd lay my life down for you (woooooh)  
And I show you who's the boss (woooooh)  
I'd forgive you and adore you  
While I was hangin' on your cross  
If I Was Jesus.

"I am never going to let him forget this!" Edward exclaimed as Emmett came of the stage and was replaced by Mike.

* * *

ironic no? anyway the song is If I Was Jesus by Toby Keith. 


	6. i'm gonna getcha

* * *

Chapter : I'm Gonna Getcha Good 

Bella's POV

"If Mike sings about his love for me I will kill him" I thought. I felt Edward's arm wrap around me tighter, and he made a low growl. Oh shit.

_Let's go!  
_Mike was wearing a black t-shirt with, oh my black leather pants. Gag reflex!!_  
Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah  
Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am  
You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land _(He did not just compare me to land! He was going to die.)

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone

Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby I'm gonna knock on wood  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

No one clapped except for Emmett, but he was quickly silenced by Rosalie.

"I am going to kill that boy!" Edward growled

"Not if I get to him first!" I replied.

Edward's POV

Mike was going to die! I am going to make it a slow and painful death! I'll let Bella help! Charlie was next; Bella looked at me and asked "Should I go now?"

"No, stay, your Dad isn't singing about you this time." I smiled.

"_I should have gone after Rene, I still love her. This is what I should have done..." _Charlie thought as the music started to play.

Come on rain,  
Pour on down,  
Flood that runway, shut 'er down,  
She's in Dallas waiting on the plane, _"Rene held Bella's hand as they walked away form me heading to the airport."_ Charlie thought.  
Don't let her leave,  
Come on rain

Unleash your fury,  
Fill the sky,  
Let your clouds explode,  
Go on and cry,  
Your tears of mercy give me time,  
Unlock your winds and let 'em blow,  
Let your lightning strike your thunder roll,  
Heaven help me stop that plane,  
Come on rain

Don't let your storm clouds break,  
Like my heart if I'm too late,  
One hour is all I'm asking for,  
Come on rain,  
Let it pour

Unleash your fury,  
Fill the sky,  
Let your clouds explode,  
Go on and cry,  
Your tears of mercy give me time,  
Unlock your winds and let 'em blow,  
Let your lightning strike your thunder roll,  
Heaven help me stop that plane,  
Come on rain  
_"for once it did not rain in Forks, Rene's plan took off with out a problem." _Poor Charlie he was broken when Rene left him.  
Now here you come,  
You heard my prayer,  
Give it all you got,  
She's all i got,  
And I'm almost there

"_If only" _

Unleash your fury,  
Fill the sky,  
Let your clouds explode go on and cry,  
Your tears of mercy give me time,  
Unlock your winds and let em blow,  
Let your lightning strike your thunder roll,  
Heaven help me stop that plane,  
Come on rain  
_"I'm sorry Rene, I know you wanted me to come after you, I am sorry." _  
Heaven help me stop that plane  
Come on rain  
Come on rain (come on rain)  
Come on rain (come on rain)  
Come on rain

We gave Charlie a huge round of applause. He smiled and gave a small bow, he walked of the stage. I looked over at Bella and saw that she was crying. "Mom always said that she wished Charlie had come after her, like in the movies."

* * *

the songs were I'm Gonna Getcha by Shaina Teain and Come On Rain by Steve Holy ... Review!!! 


	7. Invisible

Lauren is OOC. Just letting you know :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Invisible 

Lauren's POV

I was up next, I bet everybody expected me to sing to Edward, but I had a very different boy in mind.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Mike Newton"

I took a deep breath then the music began.

_She can't see the way your eyes,  
Will light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by _

And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me  
And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never Gonna love you like I want to 

I want to be Mike's and I want him to be mine. Not Bella's Not Jessica's, but mine. _  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible _

Their is a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never going to see the light  
No matter what you do

And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be. We would be good together, just him and me. 

_And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never __Gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible _

Like shadows in the faded light  
Oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
and make you realize 

Bella doesn't see him, Jessica doesn't see him, but I do. 

I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

Oh, yeah

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile 

I got a standing ovation and Mike let out a whistle. I think I might have gotten to him.

Jasper's POV

It was finally my turn; I stood up, took Alice's hand, and pulled her up on the stage with me. Her eyes smiled as I looked into them. She winked at me as the song began to play.

_Oh, the longer the waiting, the sweeter the kiss  
It's better my darling, I promise you this  
The next time I hold you, I'm not letting go  
Will you wait for me darling, I need to know _

Alice is the only person to truly know about waiting, that is what her power is about. She doesn't have to wait to know what is going to happen, but she has to wait till it happens. I hoped she got our private joke. 

Well, you know I'm a sailor and tomorrow we sail I twirled Alice slowly around the stage she smiled at the thought of me in a sailor suit no doubt._  
It's a hard way of living but I know it well  
And if I surrender my life to the sea  
You can marry another it's alright with me. _She shook her head. 

Though we won't be together again 'til the spring  
Just imagine the treasures I'll bring

Come lay with me, stay with me, soon I'll be gone  
I will remember you all winter long  
And when I return to the one that I miss  
Oh, the longer the waiting, the sweeter the kiss  
The sweeter the kiss 

Alice wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. _  
When the mornings are warm and the valleys are green  
I'll come back from wherever I've been _

"Not far I hope!" She whispered I smiled. 

Oh, the longer the waiting, the sweeter the kiss 

Alice's sweet voice joined my own, we sang together in perfect harmony. _  
It's better my darling, I promise you this  
the next time I hold you, I'm not letting go  
I will give up the ocean forever, I know  
Forever I know _

As the last notes faded Alice kissed me passionately.

"Ahem" the announcer coughed and Alice and I took our bows and went to go sit down. "Next up is…"

* * *

_Who should sing next?_ Not going to update again till i getfive reviews good or bad! Songs: Invisible by Taylor Swift, The Longer the Waiting (The Sweeter the Kiss) by Josh Turner


	8. Sorry!

I am soo sorry about doing this to y'all, but I need to let you know that I can not figure out what song Rosalie should sing. I put a poll on my profile so vote if you want me to be able to continue.


	9. Red High Heels

The Winner of the poll is... you really should have figured it out by the chapter title.

* * *

Red High Heels 

Rosalie's POV

"Next up is… Rosalie Hale." The announcer said with a cheerful grin. I smiled and walked up on stage. I love Emmett, I truly do, but sometimes it is fun to sing about breakups. My red heels clicked softly as I walked on to the stage, I heard several boys' hearts speed up as I walked to the microphone in my black dress. The music began…

_Baby I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin' about  
I've been sitting around way too long  
Trying to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinning my wheels  
So I'm going out tonight  
In my red high heels _

I would never leave Emmett for anything in the world well maybe… no not even for a child of my own. 

I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend 

_Who says he has it bad for me _

I am positive that a senior yelled out "I have it bad for you!"

I'm gonna take him into town  
Flaunt him around for everyone to see  
Well you said so yourself  
You know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels  
I looked at Emmett he was laughing at all of the stupid boys. _  
Well you can watch me walk if you want to, want to _I moved my hips around as the music swayed. _  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels _

All those games you tried to play  
Well they aint gonna work on me now  
I put up a barbed wire fence  
around my heart  
Baby just to keep you out  
Well you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels  
  
_Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you _

When singing some people put a ch on the you. So it is basically chyou, I think it is utterly repulsive. _  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels _

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels 

I spun in circle and bowed as the music faded.

"Next up is Sam and Emily Uley!" the announcer said.

I heard my family join in my gasp.

Sam's POV

I am going to kill Jacob for giving Em this idea, and of course since I have to sing I am making all of the pack sing tonight. Emily had chosen the song; she said that is was her favorite love song for some reason.

Emily looked amazing her hair was put up in a bun; she was wearing an emerald green dress and black heels. I don't really care what I look like as long as I get to look into the eyes of my Em.

Emily took my hand and pulled me on to the stage, she handed me a microphone. The music began to play and Emily's voice filled the room.

Emily:

_Looking back over the years  
Of All the things I've always meant to say  
But words didn't come easily  
So many times through empty fears  
Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone  
So scared of who might be answering_

Gently touched the scars on Emily's face, it hurt me to know that I did that to her. Looking at the dress she was wearing she did not care if she showed them. _  
You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away  
_Both:_  
'Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way_

There was a time when I thought, that because I was a werewolf I would never be able to be with my Emily. _  
But there's one thing that won't change  
I know I've tried  
The heart won't lie  
You can live your alibi  
_Emily:

_Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
The heart won't lie  
_Sam:_  
Long after tonight  
Will you still hear my voice through the radio_

Emily put my free hand on her hip and she put her's on my shoulder _  
Old desires make us act carelessly  
Long after tonight, after the fire  
After the scattered ashes fly  
Through the four winds blown and gone  
Will you come back to me?_

Emily nodded; my girl did come back to me even after I hurt her. 

You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away  
Both:_  
'Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
But there's one thing that won't change  
I know I've tried  
The heart won't lie  
You can live your alibi_

_Sam:  
Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
the heart won't lie_

Emily:

_The heart won't lie. _

As the last notes faded Emily kissed me. As we went to sit down I whispered something to the announcer "the next person should be…"

* * *

if you have any ideas for songs let me know, i will consider them. the songs freatured in this are Red High Heels by Kelly Pickler and The Heart Won't Lie by Reba Macentire and Vince Gill. Emily's, Bella's and Rose's outfits are on my profile. 


	10. A n Sorry

Hey y'all just wanted to let you know that I am changing my name from Queen of Atlantis to Ascended Angel. So change your author alert settings if you want. 


End file.
